My Little Problem English version
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Sera know that her friends shunned her away because of his brother join FBI get upset to her brother. Moreover, Akemi and BO's presence adding Sera's suspicions against Shuuichi, her brother. Then... READ IT ALREADY! Warning: ShuuichiSera, incest! fluff! Roxifoxi-san asked me to do this. It's my first english fic! R&R!


Tittle : My Little Problem

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Genre : Family / Friendship

Rating : K+

Note :

Oh God! I... I publish this weird fic? I'm _soo_ embarassed! Umm, this is the first fanfic I translated into english, and I'm just a beginer so... go easy on me, okay? Someone named 'ROXIFOXI'-san ask me to translate my indonesian fic into english, and I don't want to fail him. Dreamer-chan also told me to publish a bilingual fic, since I've begun to do PM with her and we get along pretty fast! *chuckle*

Anyway, I am truly sorry if there is some mistakes in this fic. My grammars are bad enough, I do not want to publish this! But... well... I can't leave RoxiFoxi-san and Dreamer-chan's request, right? All the miss-type in this fic are my fault, so I'm sorry if this is... dissapointing... But, I TRY! Really! So, please correct me if I am wrong okay? And for RoxiFoxi-san, I'm sorry you have to waited so long... DX It's hard to do an english fic while it's not my own laguange, but now I decide to publish this fic with some fixing so... well... Here you go!

Warning : Maybe OOC, grammar mistakes, bad plot, INCEST ALERT, miss-typos, a little bit of fluff, etc... Oh, and in my fic Sera is 10 y.o. and Akai is 19 y.o. Remember it, guys!

~~~~ A request fic from RoxiFoxi-san and Day Dreamer-chan ~~~~

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday June 15th 2012_

_Sera's POV_

_At Suzaku's Elementary School_

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

"Aww, crap! I don't believe I'm going to be late again!" I shouted loudly as I speed up and run as fast as I can to the second floor. _'Ughh, such a troublesome! Why did my class must be in the second floor? Jodie-sensei's gonna kill me for this!' _I thought panicly. I just continue to run wildly, never mind even if my feet are hurt enough because I pedaled by bike like crazy earlier.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP... CKIIITT!

I intend to stop when I got dangerously close to my class door, but... "No, no, NO! Brakeeessss! I'm gonna hit the door!" a little squeaking sound blurted out my lips when my feet doesn't do as my my mind told me to. Why this happen to me AGAIN? I'm gonna bumped to the door!

CRUSH!

Silence...

Silence...

Sile-

"Ahahahahaha! She bump into the door knob again? That's ridiculous! It's the third times this week! Ahahahaha!" remark one of my classmate. I put a scowl in my face, pouting because the entry class are laughing at my clumsiness. Geezz, it's not my fault! I flinch a bit when I feel a stinging sensation in my knees. Crap, I scraped it again! It's bleeding now... Well, it's nothing serious so I just gonna ignore it. I began to stand up and brushing on my jeans that got a little dirty because of the... accident...

"Akai Sera-chan..." said the feminin voice, make me almost jump in shock.

Holy Sh*t! T, that voice... it's Jodie-sensei! _'Death to me!'_ I shivered as I instantly recognize the voice, shaking. With a fast beating heartrate just like I get caught with my hand in a cookie jar, I spun around 180 degree. "Ye, yes Jodie-sensei... So, sorry for my lateness again..." I blurted out carelessly as I fix my gaze to the floor beneath me, afraid to look Jodie-sensei in the eyes. _'This time I'm gonna get a detention, for sure! Or maybe more homework? God, help me...'_ I thought desperately.

But what did Jodie-sensei said?

"Sigh... Sera-chan... Just go to the health room and take care of your wounds!" she told me in an exhausted tone. Confused with the reply, I bring my eyes to meet her, only to find my sensei swaying in her step with a red, blushing face. She's so pale, and it look like Jodie-sensei is sick. A fever maybe? "I just went here to give you little brats some homework... I'm not feeling well, look like I caught some cold... So you children are free to do as you pleased now... Just don't go anywhere, stay here! And I demand for the homework to be in my desk in two days, understood?" she ordered, then nodded weakly when all of us say "We will, sensei!" in a cheery sound. And she left without anymore word.

When Jodie-sensei dissappear from our sight, my classmate shouts happily. A small, thin smile make it's own way to appear in my face when my overly observant gaze caught their happy face. I force my self to move my foot and walked hastily into the nurse office and leaving my classmate behind. I don't want my scraped knees to get infection, do you?

When I reach the nurse room, I find my other sensei sleeping soundly in his table. He is Araide-sensei, the kind hearted guy who had a very warm smile. Maybe he is taking a nap? He look as beated up as Jodei-sensei. Well, nevermind... It's not like I can't treat the wound on my own, right? It's easy, just spray some disinfectan to the wound and do some bandaging... Not that hard, you know? Even for a ten years old like me!

I start to dozzing off when I treat my scrapes. There is only one thing that struck my mind this entry time, which is : Why doesn't I have any friends? Such a wierd question, huh? It's not like they are bullying me. Yes, I had some friends... friends that never want to play with me nor talking to me –except for school stuff-. What's wrong? The boys said that I'm too good at finding people in a tag game, so they never asked to play with me. It's not my fault! Yes, I loves reading mystery books, and being a detective is my dream. So what? It is up to me, what I am interested in! If I want to pop my head in a case, than it's my own decision!

And there is some ridiculous, very childish reason my girl friends doesn't want to talked to me! Only because I am a little boyish or liked boy stuff –like going around in jeans and t-shirt- doesn't mean I don't know girl stuff either! Yes, that's not my style at all. But, I AM A GIRL! I also had some animal stuff in my bedroom! Such a nonsense like that just... not logical at all!

When I just transfered here half a year ago, they are being nice to me. They had no problem in talking or playing with me. We act like a true children, playing and studying together, laughing and bickering. But... their act towards me now? What's wrong with me? Have I ever made any of them crying? No! I'm already being a good girl just like my brother told me to be!

With an upset face and a burning sensation in the back of my eyes, I run back to the classroom. _'Huh? They are so loud, I can hear their confersation even though I'm not in the class yet... What are they fussing about?'_ I thought as I reach up to the door knob.

"Sera-chan... Her older brother is a FBI member, no?" said some random boy, make me frooze mid step.

"Yeah, that's right! We have to be carefull around her..." someone said, making me utterly confused.

"Momma said, we can get into trouble if we got involved with the police..." a girl say, meekly.

"Oii... FBI are more dangerous than police, right? How terrible..." someone agree with the girl.

"His elder bro already join FBI... What will happen if Sera-chan do the same?" a teriffed sound reach my ears.

"That's why we have to be carefull when we are near Sera-chan! If we do something bad to her, her bro can put us in a jail!"

"And she has a detective fetish too! She is going to be an FBI for sure... I'm scaarred..." whine a girl.

I frooze, can't move even an inch. _'So... that's the reason? Why they don't want to be friend me... 'Cause my brother is FBI member? And they are scared, to think that I will become like Shuu-Niichan?'_ I trembled with anger and sadness, forcing the tears back. My life turn upside down hearing their confersation... It hurt... It huts so much! I have to go away from here! Somewhere with no one else... Some place far away... I need to cool my head!

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

I don't say a word, letting the tears pouring down from my already puffy eyes. This eyes... I hate my eyes! Why did it have to look so much like Shuuichi-Niichan's? I burry my head to my little but chubby hands, hiding my face so the world can't see my tears streaked face. I cried silently, never make a sound. FBI... just one word with three alphabet... And yet, it make me crying? Ahaha, the irony... Why did Shuu-Niichan decide to be FBI? Because of him, no one want to be my friend! They must hate me now!

I continue to cry desperately, the tears go on and on. I let the flowing liquid of my frustation out. It made some little river in my cheeks. But still, no words escape my lips. Yes, I am crying... But I'm not sobbing. I'm afraid to open my mouth, knowing that once I made a tiny sobbing sound, I can no longer hold back my urge to scream out this sadness for the entry planet to hear. I'm upset! I'm mad at my brother! But... I loves him so much, too much that it hurt me to even thinking the bad way about him... He is the only family I have now. Since our parents died years ago, Shuu-Niichan is the one who raised me. I've promised Shuu-Niichan not to cry again. I can't hate him!

Sadly, I wiped the tears so it won't came out again. _'I'm such a crybaby! Shuu-Niichan will surely get angry at me if he know I cried again...'_ I thought, determinated not to cried like that again.

Not aware of my surrounding, my red and slightly swollen eyes looking around, wildly. "What? I'm in Beika City? How long have I run?" I said with a slightly hoarse, childish voice. Well, not that far... But it took 30 minutes for someone to go here –on foot only-. For a ten years old, it's already far you know? _'Siiggghhh... I have to go back! Shuu-Niichan will get worried if he know I'm skiping class...' _I winched at my own thought. My brother, Akai Shuuichi, can lose his cool if something happen to me. Such a over protective Niichan I have...

"Huh? That's... Shuu-Niichan! Why would he's here, in Beika? He supossed to be in FBI agency, not here!" I whisper lowly, not sure that the one I saw was my brother. My swollen eyes widen when I confirmated, IT IS my Niichan! Wait a sec... who is that raven long haired woman beside him? My detective soul ragging through my body, telling me to stalk them. Sera, the Little Detective is ready to poke her head into some mystery! Just watch, brother... I will follow you and find out what's happen!

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

"Shuuichi-kun... Are you sure?" ask the woman, a pretty one with raven hair that reach her middle. Her eyes are shining with sadness and unwilling-ness. My brother is there, right beside her. He nodded firmly, and his eagle like eyes never left the big mansion in front of him. "Yes, I am Akemi... Now let's do the mission..." the reply come smoothly from Niichan's mouth, there is no doubt in his voice. Right now, I'm stalking them with distance of two meters. My lips made a thin line, while my head began to progressing what's happened... and I fail. What the heck is going on? Argh, I want to know it!

That woman –Akemi is her name, I thought- eyeing my brother, still doubting the decision Shuu-Niichan's made. But she nodded anyways. They continue to waited for a while, 15 minutes maybe? I don't know what's they are waiting for. I start to chew on my lips, confused beyond imagination and eager at the same time. Why did Shuu-Niichan's here? What's going on? Those two question swirling in my mind, again and again, like a broken tape. My eyes still glued on Shuu-Niichan and that Akemi woman.

Then suddenly, front door of the huge mansion they watched flung open. A kid my age walked out from that house. His sapphire blue eyes look upset and weary. His slightly raven-brownish hair ruffled, but still manage to looked sraight and neat somehow. He wear a thick sweater and jacket, his face flushed and the coughing never stop. His exhaused form tell me that he is, indeed, caught a cold. Owie, that must be annoying... I, my self, hated sickness with my whole heart! Behind him, there is two adult –must be his parents- following, then they started the car. The boy's little body scooped into his mother's warm embrace as his father patted his back comfortingly. Look like they are going to bring him to see doctor. When the car and the family already far enough, I fix my gaze on my brother and his companion again.

"So... He is... Kudou Shinichi, huh?" Shuu-Niichan's said, still watching the car untill it berbelok di tikungan and can't be seen. That Akemi woman nodded her head. "Yeah... He has been involved with our Organization since about half a century, if I'm not mistaken..." she confirmated while crossing her arms, looking deadly serious. I caught a glimps of my brother's confused stare, then a small smirk appear in his face. "Interesting... A little boy like him involved with us... Gin already know this, right? Is there any order from the Big Boss, Anokata?" he asked Akemi, making me tittled my head in confusion. _'Who's involved in what? Who is Gin? Anokata the Big Boss? Weird... Very weird indeed...'_ I thought, silently.

That woman stare at my Niichan's form with sadness leaking in her eyes. "I know you don't want to do it, Shuuichi-kun... After all, you loves children, right? And you have a sister with the same age too... It hurt you to do something bad to the target, Kudou Shinichi, am I wrong?" she asked, making Shuu-Niichan's frooze on the spot. "... yes, indeed... But if that's the Black Organization's order, then I will do it without any hesitation. After all, we only ordered to watch and silently sneak to the Kudou Mansion, right? We took all the information we needed, then finish it off... And voila, it's ended! No one hurt and I don't have to kill... Such a simple order from the Boss, don't you think?" came the long response from Shuu-Niichan.

I gasped hearing that, my eyes widen in shock. _'Shuu-Niichan... he k, killed people? I, impossible! He won't do something harsh and evil like that! I don't believe it! My... my brother is a murderer? I, it's a lie... Unbelieveable... IT'S A LIE!'_ I thought as I run away, crying.

And right there, I understand something... Curiousity REALLY will killed the cat...

.

~~~~ My Little Problem ~~~~

.

"I'm home..." said a baritone voice I know too well and very familiar to my ears. I instantly went silent, doesn't want to reply those call that's certainly is my Niichan's. I burry my head deeper to the pillow, clenching the sheets beneath me, feeling so afraid. "Sera?" called the voice, already in front of my bedroom. Oh, crap! I'm forget to close the door! Stupid me!

My ears caught the sound of his footstep, closing by. I pulled the blanket to cover my head, and clenching the pillow so hard I could feel it start to torn apart. "... What's wrong, Sera?" he asked me while his hand pat my head softly. "You... do not cry, do you?" he continue to talked with a soft but worried tune. I just shakes my head, even if I know it's a lie. Yes, I'm crying... again. But I don't want Niichan to see my face! I... I'm not ready to hear the answer... the answer... w, wheter my brother is a m, murderer or not...

I can hear Niichan's sighing, he sound so tired. Then he pull my blanket and take the pillow away from my head. I can only frooze, not daring to move. Shuuichi-Niichan who see my teary face start to frown, puzzled about what the hell is going on. With a commanding voice, he calmly spoke to me. "Talk... You have ten minutes..." he demand for an answer while looking at me from his spot on the edge of my bed. Demand? HE demand? I am the one who supposed to demand for the answer here!

I slowly open my eyes lids and meet instantly with a pierching eyes that look so much like mine. "S, Shuu-Niichan... Ha, have you ever.. ki... killed someone?" I ask hesitately, still not believeing on what I've heared. I feel my own voice tremble slightly as I spoke, to the point. My brother clam up, then he nodded firmly, successfully filling my eyes with new tears. "A, aren't... FBI... I do not understand... Niichan, w, why...?" I shutter on my words, then make a move to cover my face, crying out.

"Such a crybaby..." he commented flatly and without hesitation, making me snap out and immidiately jump to sit in my bed while rubbing my tears away furiously. I glare a dagger to him, feeling so upset and annoyed. "Sera doesn't understand! Aren't you FBI? What are you doing with that... that Black Organization? Who's the woman with you in Beika? And... ki, killing? Why did you do something evil like that?" I asked repeatedly, the madness and frustation leaked from each word.

"Who's the Kudou? Who involved with that crazy Orhanization you followed, huh? The parents or the child? Why they could be involved? Who is that Anokata? Who is Gin? And usually, you don't casually get into people's homes and gather information, right? If that's so, why would you join the FBI? Why did it have to be FBI? Thanks to you, I was shunned by my friends! W, why... why Niichan...?" I shouted loudly and angrily as my tears flowing freely like a river. My voice break in the last word, and I couldn't contain all the emotions anymore.

Calmly, Shuu-Niichan sat in the edge of my bed and close his eyes. "You're finished already?" he ask while opened his eyes and looking into me with his eagle stare. I can feel my emotion raise up again hearing those irritating word. _'Finish? He say "You're finished already"?'_ I thought, making a fist and tighten my jaw. "You are finished with the bickering, right? Then I will answer that, one by one..." he said, standing up.

"First question, yes I am FBI member. Second, BO is a criminal and illegal organization, exactly like you've predicted. Third, that woman is Miyano Akemi, my partner and girlfriend..." he said, make me instantly jawsdrop. What? Niichan had a GIRLFRIEND? "... just pretending to be one..." he continue while looking at me with an amused smirk. I pouted hearing the last word.

"Fouth, I killed because I was told to, and it is a mission. Fifth, the Kudous are involved with BO since a long time. Sixth, both are involved, the parents and the kid. Such a tragedy..." he pointed out, adding a not needed comment, making me grunted heared the annoying comment. "Seventh, you have to ask Akemi if you want to know the reason why Kudous are involved with BO. Eighth, Anokata is the Boss in BO, as that the reason I called him "Anokata the Big Boss". Nineth, Gin is the closest person to Anokata, he is the one who control the mission and ordered us to do as we told. Tenth, yes I AM working as FBI. I'm just pretending to be one of the BO member and searching information about them instead. Then I report it to my comrades in FBI. So the point is, my job is being an FBI, but not just a member. I'm a spy for them, a stalker. The last one, I join FBI because I wanna... You don't have to know the reason..."

Hearing the last answer, an imaginary carpenter's square popped in my head. _'What's with the last answer? Isn't there any better reason? He said he is a __spy__, yet he made a ridiculous and unlogical reason? What a stupid, annoying brother I had...' _I thought, began to underestimate Niichan. "Tell me about the last one!" I demand with a forcing tone, upset. He looked up and eyeing the big clock in my room with a bored expresion. "Nope... Your ten minutes are done..." he avoid me, then walked away casually.

"Uuuuukkkhh! NOT FAIR! COME BACK HERE, SHUU-NIICHAANNN!" I shouted as I jump from my bed, intend to run after my very irritating, annoying brother. But unfortunately, -or fortunately for my Niichan- I feet step on the spreaded blanket in the floor, so of course I, who didn't pay attention slip on it. And...

CRUSH!

Silence...

Silence...

Si-

"Pffttt... Hmpph, ahha..." a forced and muffled laugh reach my ears, making me blush in embarrassment. I stand up and begun to run after my Niichan while giving him the best deathglare I had. With a loud scream, I and my brother playing around. We running around the house like cat and mouse, laughing.

'_Well... Look like I won't be mad at Shuu-niichan again now, I even loved him and FBI more than I do before! It's okay, even if I am shunned by my friends, at last I know that Shuu-Niichan's job is not a bad one... Well, not good either but... I can tolerate it... Ehehehe, when I'm all grown up I will be an amazing girl detective! Just look at me, I will make my classmate say "wow" when they see my __doing my __analysis__ performance__! They would be proud of me, I'm sure of that!'_ I thought cheerily, a smile appear in my face. Well, stalker is not a good thing, but... Private eyes... it sound cool and fun! So it's okay!

"I CAUGHT YOU! I love you, Niichaaann..." I said as I tackle my brother from behind, smiling all the while.

As long as I know the reason behind his decision, I will always support Shuu-Niichan! My brother is the bestest brother in the world!

O.W.A.R.I

~ Omake ~

_Author's POV_

"The last one, I join FBI because I wanna... You don't have to know the reason..." came the calm reply from Shuuichi, flat and boredly. Even if he act all cool, inside he is already sweating and worried when Sera, his sister, interogate him like a pofesional detective or police would be.

'_Yeah, you don't have to know that I join FBI because I want to protect you all the time, Sera... You don't have to know that your every move are watched by your "Jodie-sensei", which is an FBI too just like me... It's alright for Sera to only knowing that I will aways be there for her and would never left her side... It's okay for her to be ignorance, because I already promised her that time, that I would never leave her...'_ Shuuichi thought as Sera ran after him with a blushing red face, embarassed and angry at the same time. The older one felt a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as a joyfull laugh erupt from his sister's little mouth. He let himself be tackled by the soon to be detective.

A floating memories came to Shuuichi's mind, made a thin smile appear.

"_I... I would never crying again, I promised! Hiks... even if K, Kaa-san and Tou-san are not here anymore... I, I would not crying anymore!" said a little four years old, Sera, as she cry in front of her parent's grave._

"_Sera... I would never left you alone, and I will always be by your side... Whenever, where ever you need me... I willl be there..." her brother, younger Shuuichi comfort her. He rubbed his sister __back__ and hugged her warmly._

"_P, promise? Pi, pinkie swear?" the chibi Sera said innocently as she wiped her tears away and __thrust__ her little pinkie in front of Shuuichi's face. The brother give her a simple smile, then ruffled her hair untill it got messy. __Then, h__e linked his pinkie with the smaller one. "Yes... Pinkie promise..." he said._

"I CAUGHT YOU! I love you, Niichaaann..." Sera said as she tackle her brother from behind, smiling all the while.

'_Yes, I know... And I love you, too... Sera...'_ Shuuichi thought silently as he smile and looking down to see his sister's happy face.

O.W.A.R.I

Author's Note :

It's finisheeeddd! Yay for me! \(^O^)/ It's even longer than the real My Little Proble! *chuckle* Okay then, review please!

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


End file.
